


The Confessional

by Skellyagogo



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: What happens when you bump into a friend on a Girl's Night Out?  Someone you've hidden your affections for.  Drinks, dancing, then what?  Was it really said?  What really happened that night?





	The Confessional

The music was loud and thumping through the club, strobe lights flickering and darting around the room illuminating the sea of bodies on the dance floor. It was Nat's idea to drag Wanda and me out for a Girl's Night Out at a new club that had opened in the city. Stark called ahead getting us a V.I.P. table and left an open bar tab to take advantage of, said we deserved a night out. I could see Nat and Wanda back up at the table taking a breather, knocking back shots laughing and having a good time. I was already feeling a little buzzed as I danced away amongst the throngs of bodies on the dance floor. The heavy beat of the bass thundering through the floor and up my body. I spun around and bumped into a hard body behind me.

"Oh my god! PETE!" I screamed pulling him in a tight hug. He'd been away, his junior year at college.

"Y/N! What are you doing here?" He stammered nervous, a flush on his cheeks the longer I held on, his arms in a slight tremble around my back.

"Girl's Night Out, Nat and Wanda are up there." I pointed passed him and up towards the second floor. I could see Ned standing slightly in awe behind Peter with his camera out filming. It didn't matter he knew about Peter's secret identity or my association with the Avengers, he was and probably always would be a giddy little kid around us. "Heya Ned," I smiled pulling him in a hug too making him giggle.

"I can't believe Y/n just hugged me." He was talking so fast it was funny. He turned the camera towards himself. "So yeah Pete and I just ran into an Avenger, how cool is that?"

"Are you still live-streaming everything Ned?" I chuckled, those two were always getting in trouble doing shit like that, especially around the Compound.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I should have asked first. Do you mind?" Ned looked like a deer in headlights.

"I don't but I know Nat will. You guys want a drink, it's on Stark. You're both 22 so you know... it's okay to let loose a little."

"No, it's alright Y/n we don't want to intrude on Girl's Night. We just came out to check this place out since the semesters over for the summer." Peter was still as adorable as ever stumbling over his words. I couldn't believe after all this time he was still rambled like that. He looked good like he'd been working out, taking care of himself.

"Nonsense Pete I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving. I've missed you, you don't text me as much anymore. I'm starting to think you're avoiding me. You hate me or something?" It came out a little poutier than I intended but blame the booze.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I don't hate, I swear, quite the opposite really. I've just been busy, school and you know swinging around the neighborhood," Peter stammered.

"Yeah, he definitely doesn't hate you, in fact, he..." Ned snickered earning an elbow in the ribs from Peter.

"Come on Petey Boy," I wrapped my arm around his dragging him towards the V.I.P. section.

*************

Too bright, it was too bright, the fucking light was blinding. I sun was slithering in through an open window, I could hear the city life roaring outside. Traffic and people making too much noise. Holy hell my head was pounding. My eyes struggled to flutter open, I could see an alarm clock coming into view next to me reading 9 a.m. My mouth felt like I'd swollen a bag full of cotton balls, there was a deafening pounding in my ears and behind my eyes. I was laying on my side, my eyes blinking in a hazy recognition. I knew this room, I'd been in this room a hundred times over the years.

How the hell did I wind up in Peter's bedroom? How did I get to Queens and what the hell happened last night? My eyes darted around the room. I could see a pile of my clothes on the floor, my sneakers and purse. The remnants of his webs stuck high up on the wall across the bed. The clothes Peter had been wearing at the club tossed around the room and there glinting in the morning sunlight on the floor beside the bed, a handful of condom wrappers.

"Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit." I hissed quietly. Tony was going to fucking kill me.

It's not like I was robbing the cradle by any means, Peter was 22 after all, but I was still a few years older than him chronologically that is, the childish mentality was tied with Scott and Clint, intellectually tied with Tony. Oh god, Tony. He thought of Peter as a son and... Peter and I... oh fuck. I could feel an arm tightening around my waist trying to pull me in closer to him, his head nestling in closer to mine, he mumbled something soft and incoherent. I can't believe... there's no way... did we actually sleep together? How fucking drunk did I get? I couldn't deny the evidence, it was right there on the floor. 

I could feel it in my body, the soreness, the stickiness between my thighs. Oh my god, we slept together. I slid myself carefully out of Peter's grip and stood naked before the mirror on his wall. My eyes widen in shock seeing the giant hickey in the crook of my neck. It was so noticeable it was like it came with its own spotlight screaming 'look at me!' I turned around to see bruised fingers prints left on my ass. Shit, shit, shit, this was going to screw (literally) everything up.

I looked back at Peter laying so peacefully asleep. He was cute, alright he was highly attractive and everyone teased me that he'd had a crush on me since the airport years ago. I used to come and hang out with Peter when things were slow at the Compound. I'd help out the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Most of the time we'd sit at the top of some building watching the city below. He was adorable and shy, but smart, so smart and his mind was always open to the world and all its wonders. We'd talk for hours on end about anything and everything and when it got too late to drive back to the Compound, Aunt May would make me stay over. She insisted on it, claiming Peter would be devastated if anything happened to me because I was too tired and driving. She was just glad that Peter wasn't alone out there saving the world, happy that he had someone to look out for him.

I gathered up my clothes trying to dress as quickly and quietly as possible, I couldn't deal with the conversation if he woke up. I couldn't admit to myself that maybe just maybe somewhere deep inside I found him attractive but he was younger than me. It didn't matter that he was legally an adult, I'd known him since he was 17 and it just seemed weird like some shit you'd see on the Jerry Springer show. I snuck stealthfully out of his room and was just shutting his door closed when May and Happy walked in the front door.

"Y/n! It's so good to see you, it's been too long." She was all smiles and cheerful seeing me.

Happy Hogan, on the other hand, his eyes squinted and flickered over me. His eyes darted towards Peter's door and back to me lingering on the obvious spot on my neck. He knew, Happy always knew everything.

"Hey Y/n, what you doing here?" He was trying so hard not to sound like the head of security he'd always been.

"Um yeah, about that... I... I gotta go," I rambled crossing the room trying to avoid their eyes pulling my sneakers on. "Sorry May I'm running late, we'll talk soon." I was halfway out the front door when I heard Peter's voice behind me.

"Y/n, wait," he called out hoarsely, his voice cracked in those two simple words, but I slipped out the door slamming it shut behind me and ran trying to fight back the tears.

**********

Peter stood in his doorway, groggy still half-asleep in just a pair of boxers. May and Happy could see the distressed look on his face, his hair sticking up all over the place, a smug of lipstick on his face and a hickey on the side of his neck. May's eyes went wide in shock at first, but a tiny smile spread across her face.

"Peter, what happened?" She didn't know why she was asking, she already knew, she was just surprised it'd taken that long. She'd know forever about Peter's little crush and the few years age difference didn't matter to her. She'd been in love like that before, knew that the heart wants what it wants.

"I... I think we ... I don't know... I think I told her," he studdered staring at the two of them.

The night before flashed in bits and pieces in his mind. He remembered dancing with her, the way her body felt against his. He remembered having a few drinks sitting around a table with Nat, Wanda, Ned, and Y/n. He could have sworn she confessed something to him, seeing her eyes light up at his smile hearing it. After that, there were flashes of her lips and his hands wandering over her body. The sound of his name leaving her mouth breathlessly, but everything else was hazy. He turned around and locked himself in his room. He walked back towards the bed, his foot stepped on something that crinkled underneath his weight. Peter's eyed the object, no not one, but multiple condom wrappers littered his floor.

He slumped on his bed, his head in his hands. His head should have been pounding with the amount of alcohol he'd obviously consumed but he felt nothing but fear. He messed up, that wasn't how he planned that going. He just wanted to come home and finally tell her how he felt, ask her out to dinner. What chance did he have now that things were screwed up and most likely awkward? He couldn't even look himself in the mirror across the room, would she even talk to him after that? He wasn't that kind of guy, he wasn't anything like Stark. The thought that she'd believe that was a one-time thing made his heartache. He was brought out of his thoughts by a call from Ned.

"Hey, Pete how you feeling?" Ned's laughter filled his ear.

"What happened last night?" His voice trembled afraid to know.

"Oh yeah well, um, you had a few drinks with Y/n, a little dancing and I got you guys into a cab after the fight."

"Fight, what fight?" He didn't remember anything like that at all.

"I'll send you the video. I know Y/n said not to film by Black Widow but I couldn't help myself, they're Avengers Pete, Avengers," Ned was geeking out just having spent the night near them last night.

Peter hung up and waited, his mind racing, still struggling to remember, but everything was still fuzzy. He clicked on the link Ned sent and watched in shock. It started with Ned filming from behind him and Y/n walking up towards the V.I.P. section. He could see himself and Y/n sharing shots and laughing sitting side by side. He could see the way he was looking at her, the longing in his eyes, licking his lips as she spoke. He watched the blush creep across her face when she was looking at him when he wasn't paying attention. Then they were dancing, between his Spidey senses and her moves they were quite the couple out there.

He watched in slight amazement at how well she moved with him, they sway of their bodies. Watched as she spun around her back to his chest. The way she slithered up and down, grinding into him, the stupid grin on his face as she moved. His fingers trailing up her arms, seeing him wrapping an arm around her waist dancing behind her. The video changed to what seemed like later in the night. She sat on his lap, her arm around his shoulder. He was smiling, grinning widely at whatever she'd whispered in his ear. He saw himself lean into her neck, he could see his lips moving saying something that made her blush.

She stood up downing another shot and started to dance in front of him. He could see he was enjoying it, watching her move her body around him, her hand ruffling his hair. He could hear Ned giving commentary that Peter Parker was hanging out with Avengers and how everyone should be jealous. He watched his own lips and saw the words 'I love you Y/n, go out with me' tumble out of his mouth and the grin on her face before she started dancing for him again. Then he saw a burly looking guy come in from the side of the video frame grabbing onto her arm trying to pull her away.

"Come on baby, come dance with a real man."

He watched himself stand up visibly angry, the pullback of his arm and the punch as it landed knocking the guy out flat on his back. There was a rush of movement, Ned yelling for them to go. The camera jumbled around, a flash of him holding onto Y/n's hand, the back of a cab. Muffled laughter and a few 'Oh my god's' and 'that was awesome' from Ned.

"Peter, I could have handled that," she hiccuped leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but he had his hand on you. You're not some piece of meat Y/n, you're special... and gorgeous, and beautiful... and smart and... I love you." His video self mumbled moving her head to face him.

There he was cupping her face in his hands, she was smirking at him, eyes darting towards his lips as he moved in and kissed her. She grabbed onto his shirt pulling him in closer kissing him back.

"Holy shit! Peter Parker just kissed an Avenger!" Ned practically yelled.

The video skipped to himself and Y/n climbing out of the cab in front of his building in Queens. They were still attached at the lips, she was smiling and saying his name over and over as they stumbled through the door of the apartment building. He dropped his phone on the floor, the flood of last night finally filling his memories.

The two of them falling into the kitchen because they stumbled over each other trying to walk into the apartment. He laid on top of her kissing her in a feverish passion on the cold tile kitchen floor as if he was trying to make up for years of denial over how he felt. Picking her up off the floor as she giggled in nervousness and carrying her into his room.

"I like you, Pete, more than I probably should," she whispered between kisses and tugging off her jacket tossing it on the floor.

"Y/n, you have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you, how much I love you."

"But I do Peter, you think I never noticed the way you look at me?" It was all over after that, clothes flying around the room. "What about May?" She pulled away looking worried.

"Away with Happy until tomorrow afternoon," the surge of confidence coursing through him as he nudged her against the wall.

He put her hands above her head, sticking them to the wall with his web-shooters, he didn't even know why he did it, but it felt right. He laughed at the moan that left her mouth, the needy look in her eyes as she watched him kneel in front of her. He'd never done anything like this with anyone, he wasn't even sure if he'd do it right, but he'd seen it done numerous times during those late lonely nights when he thought about her. He watched porn trying to imagine making Y/n moan like that, watch her craving him, needing him like that.

He spread her legs apart reveling in the precious view before him. His head dove in between her legs, his tongue licking her like an ice cream cone. He knew she liked it, he could feel it even without the help of his extra senses.

"Oh Peter," she moaned so sweetly.

He parted her lips with his fingers, swirling and flicking his tongue on her clit. She squirmed in delight at the feel of him.

"Fuck Pete don't stop," she cried meekly.

He kept licking and sucking until her body shook and jolted, her legs gave out leaving her dangling by her wrists. He felt hot wetness hit his lips as his name slipped off her lips. The sound of her voice crying out his name made his dick twitch. He needed her but was he too far in this now to tell her she'd be his first? He stood up freeing her from the wall steadying her as her feet tumbled on the floor. Her lips found his in a fever before he could speak, her hands were all over him pushing him back onto the tiny twin bed.

She crawled over him, lips devouring every inch of him. He watched in fascination the further south her body shimmied down the bed, eyes wide as she took all of him in her mouth. He smacked his palm violently against the wall when she twirled her tongue up and down his shaft. A guttural groan fled his mouth the instant she hollowed her cheeks sucking on him like his cock was a straw and she was trying to get that last bit of milkshake at the bottom of the cup.

"Son of a bitch," he groaned. He didn't know how much of this he could take before he lost it and came in her mouth.

His head slumped back on the pillows, his eyes shut tight trying to focus. He was desperate to think of anything but her naked body, the curve of her breasts, the roundness of her ass now up in the air swaying side to side the longer she sucked him off. He didn't want to cum yet but he couldn't help it. Those lips of hers were so soft and warm, the hot slickness of her tongue roving over every bit of him driving him mad.

"Condoms?" That simple word threw him for a loop as she pulled away from him.

He leaned over fumbling in the top drawer of his nightstand knowing there was always a box there. May knew it would happen someday, she just didn't want him to be stupid in his youth. He pulled one out of the box, his fingers shaking too much to tear open the packaging. She just grinned and reached for it, tearing it open with her teeth. The action was so outlandish to him he laughed, it was straight out of one of his pornos he hid in a folder on his laptop.

Peter watched as she placed it over her mouth and slid it on him with those sinful lips of hers. She let out a laugh that vibrated onto his twitching member, he couldn't help but growl.

"Relax Pete, we've got all night," she smirked lowering herself onto him. "Mmm," purred off of her lips as she rocked her hips.

She leaned forward, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into a heated kiss. His hands suddenly had a mind of their own landing on her ass kneading into her flesh. She rocked and swirled her hips at a pace he knew he couldn't handle but he wanted her, he needed her. Her lips left his mouth kissing a warm trail down his neck. The harshness of the bite and the movement of her tongue as she sucked and marked him sent him over the edge. His body tensed, hips ramming up into hers at blinding speed as the growl left his mouth. He called out her name in a savage roar feeling his built-up frustration releasing inside. 

Over and over that night until neither of them could hardly move, their names cried out into the night air. They curled up onto their sides panting, Peter behind her, his head resting exhausted in the crook of her neck. He draped an arm around her holding her tight, placing a gentle kiss behind her ear.

"I love you Y/n," his soft sleepy voice tickled in her ear.

*************

It was almost dinnertime before I'd gotten back to the Compound, it took me ages to find my car near the club. I walked through the entryway sunglasses covering my bloodshot eyes, keys, phone, and purse clutched in my hands. I just wanted to get to my room without being seen. Christ, I'd be surprised if everyone didn't know already thanks to Happy. I was almost home free, almost. I stood in front of the elevator impatiently waiting for the doors to open when I heard them behind me.

"Aren't those the clothes you wore last night? They look a little wrinkly." I rolled my eyes at Sam's annoying snicker.

"Whatever," I growled. 'Don't look at them,' I thought to myself staring at my reflection in the elevator doors.

"Y/n... Nat and Wanda came home without you. Where'd you go?" Even without seeing him I could hear that stupid smirk on Clint's face.

"I was out okay, ... just shut up!" I could feel the wave of regret bubbling up inside. If they knew I'd never hear the end of it, I'd be their running source of jokes until someone else did something monumentally stupid.

"Awe, did our little Y/n go home with someone last night?" I stood up straight, eyes wide behind the shades. It was Tony's voice. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Is that a hickey?" Bucky's voice chimed in smugly from my side, his fingers moving my hair off my neck as he laughed. I turned and glared at them all.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" I screamed stumbling into the elevator as the doors opened.

"Kitten, calm down, we're only teasing," Tony smiled. He didn't see what the big deal was, but I just shook my head in anger as the doors closed.

"Why's she go upset? You'd think for someone who just got laid she'd be... relaxed." Clint let out a chuckle with the rest of them.

"I think it might have something to do with this," Tony said as he pulled out his phone showing Sam, Clint, Bucky, and Steve a video Ned had posted on his social media of me sitting in Peter's lap last night, my arms around his neck in an obviously heated kiss.

"Huh, I figured that wouldn't have happened until he graduated college," Steve laughed.

"I know right, those two are so cute around each other it sickening. I'm surprised it took them this long," Tony replied.

"You don't think she's afraid we'll make fun of her over this do you?" That charming Brooklyn accent oozing off Bucky's voice.

"We just did dumbass," replied Clint.

*************

I sat in the shower under the hot water, the images of the night before running through my mind like a movie on a repeat. I could still feel his lips on mine, his fingers tracing patterns in my skin, the subtle scent of his cologne, the tickle of his hot breath on my neck. The longer I sat there the deeper his words burned into my sub-conscience.

"I love you Y/n, always have, always will."

"But the age difference?" I stammered between kisses.

"Never stopped Tony and Pepper, or Aunt May and Uncle Ben, why should it matter?"

"Y/n, dinner's ready, the rest of the team are waiting for you in the dining room," F.R.I.D.A.Y. called out breaking me from my thoughts.

"Tell them I'm not hungry." I was a jumble of emotions and I couldn't face any of them right now. I was just trying to figure out how I really felt about all of this.

"But Mr. Stark says we have a guest and you're presence is required," she persisted.

"Fine whatever, I'll be down in a few minutes," I growled.

I threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. I could hear their muffled conversation and laughter around the corner. All of them seated around the large dining room table, the last empty seat conveniently next to Peter. He stood up when he saw me enter the room, a sheepish smile on his face, his cheeks a rosy red. His hand instantly went to his hair out of nervous habit, those curly locks bouncing between his fingers.

"Hey," the word tumbled off his mouth. He pulled out my chair, we stood awkwardly in front of each other.

"Hey yourself Petey Boy," I could feel the heat of the flush in my cheeks, I bit my lip unsure of what to say. I liked, awe fuck it, I loved him. 

"Oh I found this," he pulled something out of his pocket dropping it into my palm. "Must have fallen off, the clasp is broken."

I looked down to see the silver necklace with a tiny spider charm. He'd given it to me years ago for Christmas. I remembered sitting in his apartment with May on Christmas Eve, the shy way he handed me the teeny box. May said he worked hard to earn the money to buy it. That she'd never seen him so focused on something before, that he kept mumbling he needed to find something special. I clutched it in my hand and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Pete," I grinned knowing no matter how this played out, I loved him.

**********

Dinner was relatively normal for about 10 minutes until the comments started.

"So Y/n, I can't help but notice the mark on your neck," Nat mused between sips of wine. "Or the fact that you ditched Wanda and me at the club last night."

"But Nat, didn't you notice, Spidey Boy's got one too," Clint chimed in.

"Hmm, would you look at that. Interesting how they're on the opposite sides of their necks huh?" She replied.

"Yup, almost like they were togeth..." Bucky chuckled after I interrupted him tossing a breadstick at his face hitting him right between the eyes. I could see Peter visibly tensing next to me.

"You don't think our sweet little Y/n and innocent baby Spider... got together do you?" Clint grinned from across the table.

"Can we please just shut up and eat," I hissed glaring at all of them.

It worked for a few minutes until Tony had F.R.I.D.A.Y. play a video on the wall beside us, a video of Peter and I dancing in the club. It was on repeat, Peter and I dancing and me sitting in Peter's lap kissing. They all laughed finding my embarrassment amusing, I stood up swiftly knocking my chair over, Peter jumped up next to me unsure of what to do.

"You suck, really and honestly you all suck, like you've never done anything like that before?" I was seething in anger, I didn't like being the butt of a joke. I stormed out of the room, leaving them in my wake.

***********

"She's right, you guys are shitty people sometimes," Peter glared picking up my chair off the floor.

"Oh come on Parker, we don't care about what you two obviously did, just surprised it took this long," Clint scoffed.

"You don't?" He questioned curiously.

"No, in fact, you two are cute together," Nat grinned. "My baby Spider all grown up."

"Then why are you teasing her like that? She's like a time bomb waiting to explode, can't you feel the energy zinging off her?" Peter stood fumbling with his hair.

"You know we can't Peter. Care to enlighten us as to what happened?" Tony's unusually calm voice soothed him enough to sit down.

"I finally told her I loved her. She said she knew, but was afraid of the age gap. Said you all wouldn't let her live it down. One thing led to another and when she woke up she bolted." He was scared he screwed everything up.

"Not exactly romantic," Sam laughed earning a look from Steve.

"I know! I planned on coming over and asking her out to dinner, telling her how I felt on a walk in the park or something but..." his head hung in his hands.

"Hormones," Tony chuckled.

"Yeah," Peter answered quietly.

"You really love her don't you?" Steve smirked seeing the nervousness in Peter. Pete looked up at Steve flashing a soft smile.

"I really do," he sighed.

"I've got an idea," Tony grinned.

"What?" Peter looked at him confused.

"You wanna get the girl, don't you? Show her you're seriously in love?" Tony smirked watching Peter nod. "Good then come on."

**************

I shuffled across the room opening my balcony door, closing my eyes feeling the light night air kiss my skin. I flopped back on my bed staring at the ceiling, a dozen thoughts floating in my head. Why did I care so much about the age gap? It should matter, right? He was more mature than most of the men I knew anyhow. He always knew how to make me laugh, would tickle me until I smiled. I thought back to how he must have struggled all that time dealing with his feelings and there I was unable to look passed what he could.

Music wafted in through the air, I sat up looking around. My stereo was off, my phone lay on my bed with a black screen. I pushed off the bed walking around the room listening for the source. I meandered out onto the balcony hearing it louder than before. I walked to the edge leaning on the railing looking over. There stood Peter on the hood of one of Tony's vintage cars with an old radio over his head, a dopey grin on his face, and Peter Gabriel's In Your Eyes playing in the background.

"Are... are you trying to Lloyd Dobler me?" I giggled yelling out down to him.

"Maybe... Say Anything is one of your favorite movies," he grinned holding the radio higher.

"You hate that movie," I smiled trying to hide the surprise on my face.

"But you love it, and I love you," he yelled back.

"Well then, what are we gonna do about this?" I questioned, smirking down at him.

"Catching a ride," he laughed as the arms of one of Tony's suits lifted me off the balcony setting me down on the grass a few feet from Peter. He set the radio down and jumped off the car walking towards me.

"So," I bit my lip smirking. "You love me huh?"

"And you love me back," he laughed pulling me closer into a deep kiss.


End file.
